ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sale of a Lifetime
Sale of a Lifetime is the 38th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at Bellwood during the night. A figure walks up the sidewalk holding a item in his hand. He approches a house and stops there. Figure: Perfect... Inside the house, the doorbell rings. A man walks up to the door. He opens it. Man: Hello? Figure: Yes... The Figure lifts his item a little higher and steps closer to the man. The man looks a bit uncomfortable. Then figure then stands into the light and it is revealed that he is a regular Human being in a brown trench coat with black hair and a blue tie holding a suitcase. Man, opening suitcase: Would you look to purchase one of our amazing new inventions? Man 2: What does it do? Man: Well um.. It does all sorts of things. It- er... (pulls out a strange object from his suitcase) It lights the room up... I think. Man 2: You think? I have to go... Man: No! No! Wait! Man 2: What man? Man: If you buy one now, I'll give you another one for free. Man 2, peeking into suitcase: You only have one... Man, closing suitcase: I do not! Man 2: Bye... Man closes door. Man: No! Please! I need this job! No response. Man: Oh man... The man walks away from the house with his suitcase until he reaches a sort of cliff like area. Man, sitting down: Great. Now I'm going to lose my job. It begins to rain and thunder. Man: AND NOW IT'S RAINING! The man takes off his trench coat and throws it on the ground in fury. He then grabs his suitcase in anger. Man: And this is all your fault! The man throws the suitcase as hard as he can however at the exact same time, lightning strikes down. The two collided and the suitcase fell down. Man, not noticing: Stupid piece of junk. I have no idea why the company handed me this piece of junk. The suitcase then shakes around and electric charges form around it. The man then begins to notice. Man: What on Earth? He goes over to the suitcase and grabs it. It still continues to shake and charge. He then opens the suitcase slowly. A green glow covers his face. Man: Whoa... The object glows and charges electric currents. It then floats from the suitcase and circles around the man. It then opens up and begins to unfold into a larger device. The device then forms around the man. Man: Ahh! The man wakes up shortly later and looks at his hand. It's covered in technology unrecognizable. Man: Gah! He then notices that its covering his whole arm sort of like a gauntlet. He moves it around to see if he still has function to his hand. He does. He then accidental shoots a tree. When he opens his eyes, he sees a hole through the tree and through the rock behind it. Man: Perfect... Now nobody will mess with Mr. Daniels. Mr. Daniels laughs manically. ''Theme Song '' Now daytime in Bellwood, Brandon sits at home playing video games. Brandon, concentrating on game: Yeah... Yeah! Come on... Super Attack! Super Attack! Brandon smashes buttons with his thumbs and maneuvers the joystick wildly. His player stomps his foot on the ground and the opponent goes flying off the screen. The player, taking the appearance of a sumo wrestler, throws his arm in the air and chants in victory. The words: "VICTORY" Brandon: Oh yeah! Mr. Daniels walks along the sidewalk with his newly acquired gauntlet. Mr. Daniels: I wonder what I should do with my new powers... Mr. Daniels starts poking around with his gauntlet until he accidentally activates a sort of scan. Back at Brandon's house... Brandon's player ,which is now a man wearing a viking hat and a scarf, is defeated by a blue alien woman character. Brandon: Oh come on! That's four times already! Brandon looks to his left and then his right. Brandon, activating and scrolling through Omnitrix: I'm sure nobody will mind if I need a little... walk through. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. He transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! Back in the downtown, Mr. Daniel's alien gauntlet picks up a blue signal in the nearby area. Mr. Daniels: That must be danger! I have to help! He then turns to his right and sees a man starring at him while sitting at the bus stop. Mr. Daniels: What are you looking at? Back at Brandon's house, BrandonBot uses his hands to hack into his gaming system which has a Z on it. A bunch of coding comes up on the screen and then is disappears. BrandonBot: Now... let's see what we can do about this score system. BrandonBot changes his score to 900,000. BrandonBot: Better heal up my player too. BrandonBot increases the health of his player to past the maximum and lowers the statitics to his opponent. BrandonBot: That's what I call a fair game. BrandonBot picks up the controller and continues playing. Mr. Daniels then peeks through the window. Mr. Daniels, quietly: (Gasp) An alien! He must have been the one who sent me the gauntlet... or he's trying to steal it back. And he's even trapping the people of this house into a television! That monster. He must be stopped! BrandonBot continues playing video games until he hears something. He pauses the game with his mind and turns to face the window. He sees Mr. Daniels attempting to pick the lock. BrandonBot: What are you doing? Mr. Daniels: I'm picking the lock. There is an awkward moment for a second. Mr. Daniels looks up to see BrandonBot. BrandonBot: Why? Mr. Daniels: Ah! The Alien! Mr. Daniels points the gauntlet at the window and it blasts the whole thing. BrandonBot covers himself from impact but his thrown into the wall. Mr. Daniels: You won't steal my gauntlet alien. BrandonBot: Dude... You came to my house. BrandonBot jumps on top of Mr. Daniels. Mr. Daniels tries to shake him off. Mr. Daniels: Well you won't trap the people of this house in that TV! BrandonBot: It's called a video game, old guy. BrandonBot shocks Mr. Daniels. Mr. Daniels grabs BrandonBot with gauntlet and throws him off. BrandonBot retracts his hands and they grab onto the gauntlet. BrandonBot begins hacking it. Mr. Daniels: No! Leave my gauntlet alone! Mr. Daniels kicks BrandonBot and then runs away. BrandonBot turns back into Brandon whom is knocked out. Meanwhile somewhere else, Coco and Sarah are driving by the neighborhood in Coco's Car. Sarah: Is there any peticulor reason why you're taking just me to the Juice Shack? Coco: What? Um no. It's just that Brandon might be busy and I didn't want to bother him. Sarah: Really? Coco: Yeah. Sarah: Well I was in the middle of studying but I still came. Coco: You said you weren't busy. Sarah: Yeah but this isn't about me. We have to pass by Brandon's house anyways. Coco: (sigh) I know. Coco's Car passes by Brandon's House. Sarah: Wait a minute... Something isn't right. Sarah sees the smashed window. Sarah: Brandon? Sarah gets out of the car and goes to Brandon's house. Coco: What is it? Sarah goes to the window and sees Brandon knocked out against the wall. Sarah: Brandon! Sarah goes to Brandon's side and tries to wake him up. Sarah: Brandon, are you okay? Brandon, waking up: Uh... Huh? Sarah: Brandon? Brandon, coming to senses: Who are you and what do you want? Sarah: Brandon, it's me. Sarah. Brandon: Huh? Sarah. Where did he go? Sarah: Who? Coco, coming in: What happened? Brandon: I don't know. I just was playing Immortal Fighting IV, which a pretty cool game, when this guy came out of no where and shot me with his gauntlet thing. Coco: A gauntlet thing? Brandon: I'm telling the truth. I didn't exactly break a window and knock myself unconsciousness. Sarah: We believe you. What did he look like? Coco: Alien? Brandon: No, Human. He was sort of just armed with a alien device though. Coco: The Gauntlet? Brandon: Yeah... Sarah: What is it? Brandon: Well just before I was knocked out, I hacked a little bit of information from his gauntlet. Coco: What type of information? Sarah: And how exactly did you hack the gauntlet that was attacking you? Brandon: Um... I sort of accidentally went BrandonBot. Coco turns and looks at the screen which shows 900,000 points. Coco: Nine hundred thousand points? Brandon, nervous smile: Lucky game? Coco crosses his arms. Sarah: Brandon... Brandon: Okay! I went BrandonBot to cheat on a video game. Happy? Sarah: Brandon, you can't use the Omnitrix for games. Brandon: I know... Video Game noises are heard. Brandon and Coco turn to see Coco playing the video game. Coco notices this. Coco, pausing game: What? Brandon: Duuuuude... Coco: I got a new high score, though. Brandon: 900,001. Coco: At least its over nine hundred. Sarah: We don't have time for this. What information did you collect? Brandon: Um... Something about coming from a crashed ship. Galactic War. Unknown ship... And Kanvolcus. Back at the downtown, Mr. Daniels walks nervously around. Some people give him looks. He becomes even more nervous. He then stops and listens. He hears a cry for help. Mr. Daniels: Someone's in danger... Mr. Daniels goes over to the cry and sees truck tipped over at a gas station. A fire apporches the gas tank. Woman: Help! My husband is trapped in there! Man: What are we going to do? Mr. Daniels, to himself: I have to save him. Mr. Daniels goes to the truck. Man: Hey man! You'll get yourself killed! Mr. Daniels goes ontop of the truck and blasts the door open with his gauntlet. The crowd of people gasp. He then rips the seatbelt out with his gauntlet hand and grabs the man. He then jumps from the truck and runs as fast as he can. The truck explodes with the gas station. Mr. Daniels hands the man to his wife. Woman: Honey! They hug. Woman, to Mr. Daniels: You saved him... Mr. Daniels smiles until the moment is interrupted. Man: That guy is a freak! Man 2: Yeah! Woman 2: Let's get him! Man 3: Yeah! Let's do it! Mr. Daniels: No! Please! Stop! They get closer to him. Mr. Daniels shoots the air, the crowd backs off and Mr. Daniels escapes. He goes into an alley way and hides there until the close is clear. It's night now. Voice: You. Mr. Daniels, startled: W-Who said that? Voice: I did. You have something that belongs to me. Mr. Daniels, looks at the gauntlet: My gauntlet? Voice: It's not yours. It's mines. And it can be more than a gauntlet, If you know how to use it. Access Code: 379BAKahak(pronouced:kalack). Gauntlet/Device: Access Code denied. Device merged with Host. Voice: Well Well Well... It seems that the device really likes you. Mr. Daniels: It does? Voice: Yeah... Just you're going to have to come with me for a while. Mr. Daniels: Who are you? The Figure steps out of the shadows and reveals himself to be a tough looking alien. Alien: I'm Kanvolcus. Coco's Car drives around. Sarah: See anything? Brandon: No. Coco: You'd think he'd cause more chaos being armed with a device like that. Brandon: Yeah... I don't know why he didn't just finish me off back there. Sarah: Good thing he didn't. Coco: Gauntlet ran out of juice? Brandon: No... I think he's scared. Coco: Why? He's the one with the laser blaster arm thing. Brandon: I know but... Sarah, on laptop: Remember when you said he'd cause chaos? Well... (reads from site called: Bellwood News Online) "a gas station in Bellwood just exploded and reports of a man wearing a device on his arm show that aliens are possibly in the area again". Coco: That's him. Brandon: Has to be. Coco: Directions? Brandon: You can't miss it. (points to smoke trail) Then shortly arrive at the gas station were news reporters, police officers, firefighters and random citizens are around the contained area. Sarah: You think we missed him? Coco: After an accident like this and only being one armed, he's probably still in the area. Brandon: I'll see if I can get a bird's eye view. Brandon goes behind a building and slaps down the Omnitrix on the Jetray hologram. He then transforms into Jetray. Jetray: JETRAY! Jetray flies upwards and above rooftops. He then goes higher and looks around. Coco, over Omnitrix: See anything? Jetray: Nope. Just some clouds... some people... Oh! I can see my house from up here. Coco, over Omnitrix: Very funny. Jetray, seeing something: Wait a minute... Sarah, over Omnitrix: What is it? Jetray lowers down and sees Mr. Daniels talking to Kanvolcus in an alleyway. Jetray: I see them. Alley way next to SevenMart. View switches to the street level with the team. Coco, over Mechanic Badge: Got it. Jetray flies over. Kanvolcus: I think you can make a nice little- (sees Jetray) Dear Zorg! Mr. Daniels: What? What is it? Kanvolcus: The Ritians! (points) Mr. Daniels turns to see Jetray coming down on them. Mr. Daniels: Oh no! Aliens again! Kanvolcus: It's time that you've met my crew. Kanvolcus presses a button and the two are transported. Jetray shoots an eye laser at them when they transport but they disappear. Coco and Sarah arrive and Jetray lands; transforming back into Brandon. Sarah: Where'd they go? Brandon: Gone. Coco: Teleporter. Not that high class but it gets the job done. Brandon: Oh yeah. I forgot that you were involved in this type of stuff before. Coco, under his teeth: Let it go, Tennyson... Sarah: Where can they be? Brandon: Not sure. But I'm sure that one of my eye lasers knocked out their systems. Coco: They can't teleport. The only way to move is by ship and that will get them seen. Brandon: Sarah, can you trace them with your energy? Sarah, attempting to trace them with her energy: No... I need a piece of them in order to find them, remember. Brandon looks around and sees a pen. He picks it up. Brandon: This must be from the gauntlet guy... Can you trace him with this? Sarah, attempting: No... It's too weak. Not enough energy on a brand new pen. Coco: How else are we going to find him? Brandon, finding a company name on the pen: I might know a place. Meanwhile, Kanvolcus and Daniels beam aboard a ship. The system then fries out. Kanvolcus: No! Daniels: What is it? Kanvolcus: That flying rat fried our teleporter. Daniels: Can you fix it now? Voice: I can... Another alien comes from the shadows of the spaceship with yet another alien. Alien: I am Dr. Rardkrats and this is Rhaq. Rhaq: Who's the Human? Dr. Rardkrats: I'd like to know too, Rhaq. Experimentation, I suppose? Rhaq: Or Rhaq's new training toy. Daniels looks nervous. Kanvolcus: No. He is our temporary new crewmate. Dr. Rardkrats: Volcus, surely you're joking. Kanvolcus: I don't joke. And when we're on duty, you call me Captain. Dr. Rardkrats: My apologies, Captain. Kanvolcus: The Human posseses the device we need. Dr. Rardkrats: Impossible. Let me examine it! Kanvolcus: You will get your chance, Doctor. We need to find the relay in order to remove the device before experimentation. Daniels: Relay? Dr. Rardkrats: It is a device used to command the device manually. Right now it feeds on your physic thoughts. Daniels: Whoa... Rhaq: Shiny... Kanvolcus: Now then, Human. Where is the device? We'll give you the necessary materials you need to find. Daniels: Anything I want? Kanvolcus: Within our reach of course. Daniels, smiling evilly: Perfect... Meanwhile at someone else's house, there is a knock at the door. Woman, coming towards the door: I'm coming! She opens up and screams. Dr. Rardkrats: Good evening Human Female. Rhaq: Rhaq gets woman! Rhaq grabs the woman and carries her. Meanwhile... Brandon, going through wallet: Hmm... Sarah: Where did you get that? Brandon: Found it. It's Daniel's wallet. He dropped it back at my place. Sarah: You should have said something before then. Brandon: Oh... Right. Coco: Smooth move, Tennyson. Brandon: Shut up. Sarah: What's in there? Brandon: Just regular wallet things. Credit Cards, Business Cards, Barely any money. Feels a bit weird going through someone else's wallet. Coco: You'll get the hang on it. Sarah: Coco... Coco: What? Brandon: Um... Did you-? Coco: Yeah... A little. Sarah: Coco! Coco: What? That was in my young, criminal days. I didn't know stealing was bad. Brandon: Liar. (pulls out picture of girl with address on it) I found an address which isn't too far from here but I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with finding Daniels. A faint scream is heard. Sarah: You sure? Coco stops the car and drives towards the address/scream. When they get there, Rhaq and Dr.Rardkarts are tying her up. Coco, taking off ID Helm: It's impolite to kidnap. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: DIAMONDHEAD! Rhaq: Who are you guys? Diamondhed: I just shouted my name out. Do you have any hearing problems or are you just this stupid? Rhaq: What did you just call Rhaq? Diamondhead: Yup. Totally stupid. Rhaq charges at Diamondhead but Diamondhead makes a diamond fist rise from the ground and punch Rhaq in the stomach. Dr. Rardkarts shoots some lasers at Sarah and Coco. Sarah shields them. Coco: Thanks. Sarah: No problem but I can't keep this up for long. Coco: Don't worry I got this. Coco forms a mallet with his hand and jumps over the shield. Sarah: You can just go around you know! Coco dodges the lasers and whacks Rardkarts across the head. Rhaq punches Diamondhed in the face until Diamondhead catches his arm and throws him. Diamondhead raises another fist from the ground to catch Rhaq and it drops him to the ground. Diamondhead walks over him. Diamondhead: Give up? Dr. Rardkarts presses a button and they teleport away. Diamondhead: I thought you said their systems were fried! Coco: I said I THINK their systems were fried. Diamondhead turns back into Brandon. Brandon: It doesn't matter now. We have to find them and save the lady. Sarah: Do you think she is connected to Daniels? Brandon: Maybe. Come on. Coco: Where? We don't know where he could be. Brandon: Daniels was a door to door salesman and he didn't do so good last night. So where would you go if you had almost anything in the world and a grudge against your boss. Sarah: The company? Coco: The company. Daniels: The company! Daniels and Kanvolcus arrive at Daniel's workplace. Kanvolcus: It's here? Daniels: Absolutely. They walk inside and go straight to the room at the end of the level ignoring all the frightened people. They enter the room and startle a man in a red tie and a white shirt with brown pants reading some reports while talking to a woman. Man: What the- Woman screams. Daniels: Jack Brown! Oh hey Lucy. (back to boss) I want a word with you! Jack/Boss: What's this about, Daniels? Is this some sort of prank because I fired you? Daniels: Yeah. Except this isn't a prank. Daniels shoots the lamp next to the desk with his gauntlet which has become more attached to him. Daniels: See? Jack: What do you want, Daniels? Daniels: I want you to suffer the way I did. And call me DISATERDAN! Kanvolcus: We don't have time to waste. This man has the relay. I shall make him talk. Kanvolcus grabs Jack and takes him to the roof. DisasterDan/Daniels: What have I done? On the roof, Kanvolcus threatens to drop Jack. DisasterDan: Kanvolcus this is my fight. Kanvolcus: It's mines you worthless Human. He has what I want and I'm going to take it from him. Dr. RardKarts and Rhaq appear with the woman. Dr. RardKarts: We have the female. Woman: John? DisasterDan/John: Liz? Liz: What's happening John? John: I'm DisasterDan now. I ordered them to bring you to me. Liz: Why? What is this? John: Because I need you Liz. Liz: John... We broke up seven months ago. It's over. Brandon, unseen: She's right. Brandon and the team float to the roof using Sarah's energy. Coco: It IS over. Sarah: You need to stop this now. Kanvolous: You won't stop me from getting my relay. John: There is no relay! I lied to get what I wanted. Kanvolous: I'm going to destroy you! Brandon: I don't think so. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Aw man... I was going for Crusher. But I might be able to work with this. Dr. RardKarts shoots lasers at Swampfire but Swampfire uses his flamethrower move to block it. Rhaq comes up from behind him. Swampfire sprays a green gas in his face. Rhaq, covering eyes: AH! Rhaq can't see! Swampfire, to Rardkarts: Hey Dorkhead! Shoot me! Dr. Rardkarts: How dare you insult me! Dr. Rardkarts shoots at Swampfire, Swampfire moves Rhaq to the position and jumps out of the way. Rhaq then explodes and gets knocked out. Dr. Rardkarts: Curses! I'll get you! Sarah forms her energy around Rardkarts. Sarah: I don't think so. Kanvolcus: Time to finish you off, no good officer. John: Leave me alone! John, now almost conversed in this armor the gauntlet formed, fires gamma beams everywhere. Swampfire gets shot twice but regenerates. Swampfire: Time to calm you down. Swampfire grabs his seeds on his shoulders and throws them at Kanvolcus and John. They then grow into massive vines which cover and hold them. They both struggle and rant about escaping. Swampfire: Now there is only one more thing to do. Swampfire smacks the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: Let's see if the gauntlet accepts cheat codes. BrandonBot hacks the device with his hands and John slowly turns back to normal as the device finally un-clutches from his arm and burns up. Later the Mechanics arrive and tidy up the situation by arresting the criminals and cleaning up the area. Mechanic: Nice job. Once again. We've been tracking down these clowns are months. Who knew some Intergalactic Space Smugglers would be found on Earth talking with a door-to-door salesman. Sarah: Speaking of him, Is he going to be alright? Mechanic: The device caused a little damage to his brain but he should've forgotten everything that happened. Brandon: Thanks. Officer leaves. Sarah: Well I hope someone learned their lesson. Brandon: Yep. Coco: Which is? Brandon: Don't answer the door to door-to-door salesmen. The team laugh. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Liz *Jack Brown *Lucy *Citizens *The Mechanics Aliens Used *BrandonBot (x2) *Jetray *Diamondhead *Swampfire Villains *John/Mr. Daniels/DisasterDan *Kanvolcus *Rhaq *Dr. Rardkrats Trivia *This episode wasn't thought on being cut out because of the plot being weak but the creator improved it *Kanvolcus and Dr. Rardkrats are rearranged names of two villains from Ben 10 *Brandon refers to him shouting out the alien's name for the first time *Dr. Rardkrats resembles MODOK from Marvel (Just less creepy and Big Headed) *Meme references and Store references are made *Ritians are revealed as a species aparently involved in some type of alien war Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3